


red light indicates doors are secured

by AlasPoorAndy



Category: Bandom, The Who
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Poger, The Who - Freeform, Voyeurism, heavenly father please forgive me for my sins, pete townshend - Freeform, roger daltrey - Freeform, straight up porn, towntrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlasPoorAndy/pseuds/AlasPoorAndy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>straight up porn featuring roger daltrey, pete townshend, and YOU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	red light indicates doors are secured

**Author's Note:**

> i ran into a bit of writer's block for THE GANG SOLVES A MYSTERY so here's some gratuitous porn to make up for it. enjoy!

Thursday nights as a cab driver are usually slower than any other night. I’ll sit outside a cinema or a popular street of shops and get a third of the traffic I would any other day of the week. People rush around Monday to Wednesday for errands, appointments, rendezvous, and extra-marital affairs. Friday to Sunday are for going to concerts and movies and clubs, and subsequently trying to get home whilst blackout drunk or stoned. But Thursdays? Just a weird plateau in the middle of the week. 

Which explains why I’m driving around mindlessly in circles in my usual neighbourhoods on a Thursday night, tired of the same old unchanging scenery. There’s hardly anyone out tonight, especially not walking around in the crisp autumn air. All the late night radio station hosts are boring me to tears and there’s another three hours left on my shift. Damn.  


I decided to drive a little farther out of my usual area. I passed a few small pubs, which is usually a good sign. I slowed down as I approached one fairly busy pub. There was a couple clutching each other and waving me down frantically. I pulled over to the kerb right in front of them and unlocked the doors.

A tall, thin man with a mop of black hair crawled in, and his companion practically leapt in after him. I thought the companion was a girl at first glance, but looking into the mirror, I found out it was just a feminine looking bloke with a lot of blonde, curly hair.

“Where to, lads?” I asked cheerily as they settled in. I hadn’t even finished speaking yet when the black haired one came up to the little window divide and told me, “Go. Drive.”

“Uh huh,” I pulled away from the kerb and started on my way. That sort of request became less creepy each time you got a customer telling you that. Some people are just in a rush. Especially when they’re young couples like that.

The black haired guy slid open the window divide and slipped a frighteningly thick roll of bills through, landing on the seat beside me. He ordered me breathlessly, “Drive around for a while, don’t watch, and don’t tell a soul what happened here, alright?”

Not the first time I’ve gotten a request like this, especially when my customers were famous. To show him I agreed, I closed the window partition, and turned up the radio loud.

Sure enough, a split second later, the couple smashed their mouths together and snogged like they had been deprived of each other for days. I’d imagine that was probably the case, since them queers can’t snog out in public like the rest of us. I have nothing against queers. They always tip nicely. 

Now, I’m not a perv or anything, but I do actually have to watch. Only briefly, and for safety reasons. First, I need to look out the back window for traffic, and they just happen to be in my line of sight. Second, I need to make sure no funny business is going on and it remains consensual. Third, there’s nothing wrong with taking a little peek at a free show like that when you’re burdened with driving them home.

I drove around my usual neighbourhood at first. These two snogged just like a boy and a girl would. I was fascinated to see that there wasn’t any major difference even if they were two blokes. The black haired one pulled the blond one’s hair. The blond one left love bites on the black haired bloke’s neck, and they were moaning and sighing loudly.  


Sure, I discreetly turned down the radio a few notches here and there. I just wanted to know what their names were.

I turned to loop towards a quieter residential neighbourhood. The black haired one climbed onto the blond’s lap and straddled him. They weren’t messing around now, were they? I heard the jingle of a belt buckle and a zipper go down. I saw the blond’s arm work up and down slowly at first, and then I finally clued in when he quickened his pace. I was tempted to tell them not to make a mess back there, but the two were just moaning and groaning too loudly, they wouldn’t have heard me anyways.

They were sure moving quickly. The black haired one climbed down onto his knees on the floor in front of the blond. And he bleedin’ unzipped him and started sucking him off right there! I couldn’t believe how shameless he was, and how he seemed to know exactly what he was doing. This was someone who has trained for this many times. 

I couldn’t help but watch the blond tip his head back against the seat, his eyes fluttering shut. He bit his bottom lip and smiled. He even thread his fingers through his lover’s black hair and tugged gently, encouragingly. “Oh, God, yes Pete…”

Okay, so the black haired one was named Pete. Got it. 

I turned the radio down a bit lower, so I could hear earnest moaning and wet noises from Pete on his knees. The filthiness of it all made the scenario pretty hot, in hindsight. We drove past dozens of unsuspecting passerby on the street. None of them knew what terrible things were happening behind the tinted windows. And no one would suspect that I, an innocent cab driver, was allowing these two lovers to seek refuge in my car.

There was more fumbling in the back seat, and the mirror was too high to catch most of what they were doing below the belt. I lost track of who was doing what, so I focused back on the road. I sure hoped that wasn’t the end of my show.

The counter on my dashboard ticked happily, but I was even more delighted every time I looked at the wad of money next to me. That looked like it would cover a whole night and a half worth of fare I needed to earn. Maybe I should do things like this more often. 

They had been awful quiet for a bit, so I pretended to shift in my seat, but actually I got a good, full look in the mirror. I was pleasantly surprised to find the lanky one, Pete, back on the blond one’s lap, but they had both discarded their trousers. Even more so, their shirts were unbuttoned and wide open. I squinted, wondering if my eyes did deceive me. I saw the familiar sight of hips rocking against each other. This time the two were achingly slow and loving, holding on to each other tightly. The blond bit into Pete’s shoulder, and Pete kissed the side of the blond’s head.

I found myself dropping speed, more focused on the sight behind me than the traffic around me. Luckily for me, Thursday is a slow night. There was hardly anyone out, especially at this hour. I wound my way through empty neighbourhoods so I could drive slower and take more frequent peeks in the mirror.

I was stopped at a stoplight when things got filthy again. Pete was rocking harder and bouncing faster. He tipped his head way back and groaned, “Roger…fuck, harder…”  
The blond lover, Roger, must have responded appropriately because Pete was crying out again, desperately. Roger leaned forward and bit him in the middle of the exposed arch of his neck. I nearly missed the stoplight turning green.

There were cars behind me now, so I had to be more careful. But the sounds of breathy moans and skin slapping were getting more and more distracting. I guess I got a little into it to. I couldn’t help it if they made such lovely noises, or looked so good together. I let one hand off of the wheel and placed it on the inside of my thigh, slowly moving it higher and higher…

The two were getting even rougher and rougher now. They had switched so Pete was kneeling across the seats, arse in the air, clutching onto the cup holder on the door. Roger knelt behind him, one hand grabbing Pete’s hip tightly, the other holding on to the headrest. Queer or not, I have never seen a man plow so hard into his lover before. The scrawny bloke seemed to be loving every minute of it, though. He sure was taking it like a champ.

I touched myself through my jeans, the aching feeling was growing by the second. The windows in the back started to fog up, and both men seemed to be unravelling fast. I bit my lip, barely maintaining good driving. Roger grabbed Pete’s hair and yanked it backwards sharply as he thrust roughly one last time as he came into his lover. “Oh, Pete!”

Roger relaxed with a happy sigh. He removed himself from Pete, and got Pete to lay down on his back. In no time, Roger’s curly head was between Pete’s legs, bobbing up and down enthusiastically, until Pete was writhing around under him. “Oh, God, Rog please, let me come, please…”

Roger worked with a hand and his mouth, doing a combination of things that made Pete come with a cry of delight. Panting, hot, and sticky, the two clambered back together and kissed each other deeply, holding each other lovingly. 

I rested my head back against the headrest, catching my breath as well. I even cracked the window a bit to get some fresh air. Wow. I haven’t had a good one like that in a long time.

The two struggled in the tiny space to get dressed again. As Pete buttoned up his shirt, he leaned forward to the partition again. “Alright, sorry for the wait. We’re ready to go home now.” He told me his address and I drove them back, the three of us relaxing in a comfortable silence. I even took a peak at Roger laying his head in Pete’s lap so Pete could comb through his hair.

Eventually I pulled up outside a block of flats, and the two started to climb out.

“Thank you,” Roger said bashfully.

“Cheers, mate. Again, we’d appreciate it if you kept quiet about seeing us,” Pete told me. 

“Don’t worry your pretty little head,” I reached into my cup holder to pull out my business card with my cab and phone number on it. “Call me again if you need another ride sometime.”


End file.
